Big Fish
by Spyder1070
Summary: 2D makes his way to the cinema to watch a film, unaware that someone is not in a very happy mood. ONE SHOT.


2D walks down the hall towards the cinema, past the little man in the booth, holding a giant sized box of popcorn in his arm. He pushes open the door and makes his way down the aisle to his favourite spot in the third row. Settling himself down, he places the popcorn in the seat next to him and calls back for the film to start. The lights dim and the screen flickers to life, as the title emerges and the speakers blare out the theme tune. 'Jaws'. 2D smiles and takes a large handful of popcorn.

"This is s'pose tah be good. I hope I get tah see it all the way tah the end this time." he says to himself, munching on popcorn while grabbing another handful.

Meanwhile, Murdoc has returned from one of his meetings, and is stomping his way through the building. His nerves frazzled and his temper at boiling point, he slams open one door after the other, looking for his favourite and ever faithful human punching bag.

"Where the heck is that little blue weirdo?" he snarls, scratching his head and slamming yet another door shut, as he becomes more and more annoyed with every passing moment. He finally finds his way to the box office booth and snarls at the little man in the box. The little man yelps and ducks down, but points out the direction 2D went. Hoping Murdoc will just go away and search for his comrade, leaving him alone again. But as he peers up at the glinting eyes of the old man, it quickly becomes obvious it's not going to be that simple. Murdoc steps up to the box, and leans over the side, staring down at the shaking little man.

"Thanks." he smiles down at him, and pulls the little man's hat down over his eyes. Then strides off in the direction of the cinema.

"W...w...welcome." the little man stammers, as he struggles to prise his hat off his head.

Murdoc quietly opens the cinema doors and peeks inside. He can clearly see the back of 2D's head, black against the flickering light of the screen, and instantly recognizes the film that's being played. His eyes sparkle with delight, as he realizes the famous opening death scene is only just starting.

"Perfect." he whispers to himself, and ducks down. 2D, unaware of the approaching danger, wriggles in his seat and leans forwards, grabbing another handful of popcorn, as a strange black shadow slowly makes it's way along the back row of the cinema behind him.

"Don' go in dere." 2D says to the girl on the screen as she leaps into the water and starts swimming away from the shoreline. The music slowly begins it's steady climb, as the top of the bassist's head makes it's way closer and closer to the unfortunate young man. Popping his head up and looking left and right, the old man checks where he is in the aisle. Seeing he's almost made it to his goal, he moves into the fourth row behind 2D, who is still too engrossed in the action on the screen, to realize he has his own shark to worry about. Now directly behind the unfortunate younger man, Murdoc slowly stands to full height, the light from the screen making his steady rise seem even more ominous, and perhaps if 2D had known what was about to happen, he would of run screaming from the cinema at the sight of it alone. But the young man remains unaware, and continues chewing on his popcorn. At the exact moment the shark and the music collide, Murdoc dives over the seat behind 2D. Tackling the young man and pulling him down to the floor. He lets out a blood curdling scream, as he and the bassist land in a heap between the seats, and tries to kick out at his still as yet unseen attacker. Murdoc, who has managed to remain above the young man, and is holding him down with most of his weight, lifts his head and opens his jaws wide. He looks for a moment at the screen and grins, then takes the back of 2D's thigh in his mouth, biting it hard.

"Ahhh! Nooooo! The fish is tryin' tah eat me!" 2D screams, and tries to kick out at what his terrified mind believes to be a shark. Murdoc lets go and pulls himself out of way, as the young man scrambles through the row, trying to escape. But quickly discovers that something back there in the darkness has a hold of his ankle. He screeches again and slaps out at the shape, trying to free himself. Satisfied he's scared the keyboardist witless, Murdoc finally lets him go and stands up, settling himself down in 2D's seat. Crawling on all fours, the younger man emerges from the row and rolls into the aisle, looking around frantically and hoping the creature hasn't followed. With his vision a mere blur, he sees the shape in the seat, but can't make out if it's following him or not. Just to be on the safe side, he jumps up and makes a mad dash to the cinema doors. Murdoc looks back at the young man and takes a large handful of popcorn, throwing it into his mouth before looking back at the screen, giggling.

"Plonker." he says quietly to himself, and relaxes back in the seat to watch the rest of the film.

Russel and Noddle have just arrived at the cinema doors and are about to open them, when 2D comes screaming out.

"Ahhhh! Nooo! Don' go in dere." he screams at them, as he runs terrified up the hall. "It's a fish! A really big fish!" he adds, as he zips round the corner. Surprised by his screaming exit, Russel carefully opens the door and looks inside. He sees the film flickering on the screen and Murdoc quietly eating popcorn in the fourth row.

"Jaws?" he says looking back at a perplexed Noodle.

"I ahhh guess 2D does not like sharks?" Noddle says shrugging and looking towards the booth were she last saw the terrified keyboardist. Russel looks down at her and nods his large head.

"Yeah. I guess he don'." he sighs in agreement, before entering the cinema to watch the rest of the film with Murdoc.


End file.
